The Hungry Darkness
by Tenchi No Jigoku
Summary: People have been going missing in modern Theb's . . . . Yugi gets a new/old enemy, and she's been locked up in a pyramid of over a millenium . . . the thing is . . he's the one who put her there . . .
1. Default Chapter

"Where did that boy go!" hissed Khedebneithireretbeneret (Isis for short) under her breath as she ran through the streets of Thebs. (I don't know what the place's name was where Yami ruled. ^.^;;; Whoops.) Khedebneithireretbeneret was 16 year-old local street kid. Her parents had died when she was only ten and left her to take care of her three-year-old brother Denger. As she searched the local streets she noticed Halgar and stopped at his cart. "Hey Halgar! Have you seen Denger?"  
  
"Not lately, I thought I saw him head to the palace, Isis." Replied Halgar.  
  
"Oh, no! Thanks Halgar! Talk to ya later!" Said Khedebneithireretbeneret as she ran off towards the palace.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret scaled the palace wall and when she reached the top there looked like there was no guards around so she jumped down and crept across the palace grounds. She ran across the grounds silently so if there were guards around they couldn't hear her. She looked behind here to see if there was anyone following here and when she turned back around she came face to face with two of the palace guards. They were both huge and built. "Look, Borak, it's that street mouse that's always causing trouble." Snarled one of the guards.  
  
"And she's trespassing, Gyorg." said Borak. Gyorg reached down to grab her arm, but Khedebneithireretbeneret was to fast for him and took off in the other direction towards the wall she scaled to get into the grounds. She jumped up and jumped onto the other side. She took off into the busy streets. She looked back and saw the guards were trailing her.  
  
She looked back in front of her she noticed Denger. As she ran by she picked him up and kept running. "Hey Isis! What are you doing! I was having fun!" yelled Denger.  
  
"We have a little bit of trouble right now, Denger," retorted Khedebneithireretbeneret. "Your games can wait till after we get away from the palace guards."  
  
"Why are you running from the guards?" asked Denger.  
  
"I was looking for YOU! You left without telling me where you were going!" snapped Khedebneithireretbeneret. She spotted Halgar's cart again. "Hey Halgar! Can you cover for me while I get back to the hideout?"  
  
"I got you covered, Kido," said Halgar. "But you owe me big, Isis." Replied Halgar.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Halgar!" said Khedebneithireretbeneret as she ran passed him. She looked back and saw Halgar stop the two guards and tried to sell them some stuff. She reached the place where her and Denger stayed, dropped him and plumped down onto the floor. "Don't make me search for me again. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it." Said Denger. "Isis! They're behind you!"  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret jumped up and headed for the window. There was a wooded plank that led to the roof that was across from them. "Get across, Denger! GO!" yelled Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
Denger complied and ran across the plank. Khedebneithireretbeneret was about to go across when Gyorg grabbed her. "Isis!" screamed Denger.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret struggled with Gyorg's grip and managed to kick the plank off the ledge. After she did that she calmed down. "Denger . . . go . . . don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine." Lied Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"But . . . but—" stammered Denger.  
  
"Run along little boy. You better or we'll get you too." Hissed Borak.  
  
Denger watched the guards haul his sister to the palace. When they were out of sight, the nine-year-old boy slumped to the ground and began to cry.  
  
Gyorg and Borak slapped shackles on Khedebneithireretbeneret and hauled her into the thrown room. Sitting on the thrown was Yami. His arms were crossed and he looked extremely bored. "What is you want?!" demanded Yami.  
  
The guards kneeled before Yami and pulled Khedebneithireretbeneret down with them. "This is that street mouse that has been disrupting the rest of the city, Pharaoh." Said Borak.  
  
"And we wish for you to give her the punishment of death." Added Gyorg.  
  
Yami looked Khedebneithireretbeneret over. "Well," he rose from his throne and studied her. "What has she done wrong, Borak?"  
  
"Well, you highness, she's been thieving through out Thebs. And since we caught her finally, we can get her to pay the city back with her life." Stated Borak.  
  
"Rise, girl," Hissed Yami. Khedebneithireretbeneret rose and glared at Yami. "What is your name, if I may ask."  
  
"Khedebneithireretbeneret, Pharaoh." snarled Khedebneithireretbeneret She taunted the word.  
  
"Khedebneithireretbeneret, eh?" questioned Yami. He looked her over again and sighed. "I guess you wouldn't agree to be my personal slave would you."  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret snorted. "As if that would ever happen, you damn bastard!" hissed Khedebneithireretbeneret. "I would kill you, before you could order me to do anything!"  
  
Yami shook his head and sighed. He turned from Khedebneithireretbeneret and sat back down in his thrown. "Do what you want with her, there's a cursed pyramid out side of the city. Send her there." Ordered Yami.  
  
"As you wish, your highness." Said Borak. There was a hint of glee in his voice. He bowed respectively and left the throne room.  
  
"The cursed pyramid . . . that place is pure evil . . . is it safe?" asked Gyorg.  
  
"Since it's cursed . . . no, it's not." Replied Borak.  
  
Good-bye Denger . . . take care of your self, Kido. Thought Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
~~~~  
  
After about a three-hour walk later Khedebneithireretbeneret, Borak, and Gyorg walked up to a huge golden pyramid. "whoa . . . that's huge . . ." said Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
Borak pulled her over to the door. Over it was a warning. It read: Only one other then the Guardian of this pyramid may enter, anymore and the sea of hungry darkness will consume them.  
  
Borak picked Khedebneithireretbeneret up and threw into the pyramid. Khedebneithireretbeneret got up and tried to run out, but Gyorg and Borak grabbed and ran back into the pyramid. Suddenly a voice boomed over everything. "More then one entered!" boomed the voice. "Those shall die!"  
  
There was a scratching noise coming from behind them. Khedebneithireretbeneret knew what it was just by the sound it made. She noticed a ledge and jumped to it. She saw a wave of black coming at the guards. "Have fun boys, those are scarabs and they eat your flesh."  
  
The two guards scrambled for the door but there was a shield thingy infront of it. They turned and got swarmed by the wave of Scarabs. Their screams echoed through the desert. The swarm of Scarabs scurried away back deep into the pyramid. Khedebneithireretbeneret sat on the ledge thinking about what she was going to do. Out of the blue there was a pain in her right wrist. She looked down and saw a Scarab bury its way into her arm. The pain was excruciating. She reached down to her waist to grab her dagger but the Scarab changed its route to her brain to her chest. Suddenly all the pain stopped.  
  
The booming voice came back. "The Guardian of the pyramid has been chosen. You Khedebneithireretbeneret, have been chosen."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" demanded Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"Uh . . . er . . . none of your business." Replied the voice. "Watch over this pyramid well, Khedebneithireretbeneret. You will be rewarded." Then the voice disappeared and never spoke again.  
  
A Millennium and a bit later  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristen were walking down a busy sidewalk of Thebs. They had arrived there the day before. "There are so many people here." Exclaimed Tea.  
  
"And probably a lot of duelers too." Said Tristen.  
  
"But we're not here to duel, Tristen," said Yugi. "We're here to find out why all those people have been disappearing." (Don't ask me why some one would call THEM . . . . they just did! Okay!)  
  
"We know." Said Joey.  
  
They had all arrived at a local laboratory and talked to the scientist that contacted them. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," said the Scientist. "I'm Karen. Let's get down to business. The people that have gone missing are mostly duelers and a few civilians. The total missing are 32 right now."  
  
"When did they start to go missing?" asked Tea.  
  
"About a year ago, but the number dramatically increased over the passed few weeks." Replied Karen.  
  
"Do you have any idea of the point where they went missing?" asked Joey.  
  
"An ancient pyramid out side of the city," said Karen. "When my people went to check it out, they also went missing."  
  
"We'll start there and if we don't find anything, we'll come back here," said Tristen. "But if we're not back in three days, just wait longer."  
  
Three hours of Joey complaining of how much his feet hurt from walking later, they arrived at the pyramid. It looked untouched to time. "Talk about huge much," Stated Joey as he approached it. He looked up to the top and walked into the pyramid. "It's freezin' in here!"  
  
Yugi changed into Yami and walked up to the pyramid door. Wait a minute . . . this pyramid . . . but she's long dead now . . . but there's the scarab beetles . . . OH SHIT! Panicked Yami. "Joey get out of there! It's dangerous!"  
  
"How? It's a gazillion years old . . . what should I be afraid of? Dust?" laughed Joey.  
  
"This is a cursed pyramid, it'll consume anyone who enters it!" yelled Yami.  
  
"Maybe you should leave that pyramid before you get hurt, Joey," Said Tea. Joey ignored her. "Are you listening Joey?"  
  
"Shut up! There's singing coming from in there," Said Joey. Yami began to tell him not to go anywhere and just leave when Joey interrupted him. "I'll be fine Yami, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself." He turned his back and began to walk away.  
  
"JOEY!" yelled Tristen. Joey just kept walking.  
  
Joey kept following the singing when he came to fork in one of the chambers. Which way to go. Pondered Joey. There was a glint of light from the tunnel to his right. "Right it is." He walked down the tunnel and the singing got louder. He entered a small room at the end of the tunnel. There was a small fire and a girl sitting with her back turned.  
  
She stopped singing, but didn't face him. "Welcome to my pyramid, Joey." Said the girl.  
  
"How did you know my name? Who are you?" demanded Joey.  
  
"The way that I know your name is my business. I am Khedebneithireretbeneret the Guardian of this pyramid." Said Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"Khed . . . what?" asked Joey with a confused look on his face.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret chuckled. "Khedebneithireretbeneret," she stood and faced him. "My friends called me Isis."  
  
Joey looked her over. She was wearing the old Egyptian clothes, but the torn and worn out. Damn! She's hot! "Yea, sure Isis," said Joey. "Why are you the Guardian, you look a little young for that kinda job."  
  
"I'm a lot older then I look. And I didn't choose to be the guardian, I was forced." Said Khedebneithireretbeneret. Joey gave her a puzzled look. "I've been in this pyramid for over a Millennium, and the reason for that is because Yami, the Pharaoh of Thebs, banished me here! And the last I heard of him, he was locked in a puzzle."  
  
"Yami sent you here? Go figure! My friend Yugi has the puzzle that he's stuck in and lets him out of it a lot." Explained Joey.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S UNFAIR! I WANT OUT OF THIS PYRAMID!!" yelled Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
Joey covered his ears. "Why don't you just leave?" asked Joey. "And please don't yell."  
  
"Whoops sorry. I can't leave, I—" Khedebneithireretbeneret was cut off by a scratching noise coming towards them. "Oh no!"  
  
"What's 'oh no'?" asked Joey cautiously. He saw her jump onto a local ledge. "HEY! What about me?"  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. GET UP HERE!!" yelled Khedebneithireretbeneret. She saw the swarm of scarabs heading towards Joey. She reached her hand to him. "Here! Grab hold," Joey grabbed her hand and Khedebneithireretbeneret pulled him up. He was about to speak when she clapped her hand over his mouth. Her voice was barely over a whisper. "Don't speak, don't even move."  
  
Joey listened to the warning and didn't speak or move. After a moment Khedebneithireretbeneret let him go and looked over the edge. After seeing nothing she jumped down. Joey followed. "What the Hell just happened?" demanded Joey.  
  
"There—" She was cut off by Joey screaming and jumping around.  
  
-------  
  
Tenchi: That's it for now  
  
Joey: thank GOD! I hate those bug things!  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret: At least you don't have to live with them. *dust cloud fight ensues*  
  
Tenchi: Bye peeps! ^.~ 


	2. Rivels meet!

~*~Outside~*~  
  
"Something's really wrong, why is it taking Joey so long to look around?" Questioned Tea.  
  
"Maybe he went missing like those other people," Joked Tristen.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, he better get back here soon." Said Yami impatiently.  
  
"Calm down Yami, Joey's fine." Said Tristen.  
  
~*~Back inside~*~  
  
"What the Hell is in me?!" screamed Joey.  
  
"It's a scarab beetle, stay calm and I'll get it out," said Khedebneithireretbeneret as she saw it began scurry up the inside of his arm and heading for his brain. She pulled her dagger waited for it to be at his shoulder and stabbed it into his shoulder. Joey screamed in pain. She reefed dagger upwards and out came a spray of blood and a blood soaked black scarab beetle. Before it could scurry away back into the sands of the pyramid she hucked her dagger at the beetle and it went straight through it. It twitched a few times then died. "There."  
  
Joey clutched his shoulder. "Why'd you do that for? It really hurt!" growled Joey.  
  
"I just saved your life buddy boy! If I didn't do that you'd be dead, or dieing right now," said Khedebneithireretbeneret. Joey swallowed. "Maybe it's time for you to leave this place. I'll lead the way to the entrance."  
  
"Alright," said Joey. They walked the rest of the way in silence. But they weren't alone. He had the constant feeling that they were being watched . . . but not by the scarabs . . . something else . . . something more evil then scarabs.  
  
They reached the main room when Khedebneithireretbeneret stopped. "There's the exit, leave this place before you get hurt," Said Khedebneithireretbeneret. She turned from Joey and began to walk away from him.  
  
"Wait!" called Joey.  
  
She turned to him. "What is it?" Questioned Khedebneithireretbeneret. She crossed her arms and looked impatient.  
  
Joey forced a smile through the pain from his shoulder. "Come . . . come meet my friends." Said Joey.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret huffed, "Fine . . . but they mustn't enter this place." Warned Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"Okay, okay. They won't. But you need to come outside . . . 'cuz girl, you need some Sun." joked Joey.  
  
She walked to the door and saw Tea, Tristen and Yami. "So you are Joey's . . ." she stopped speaking and seemed to have phased out when she layed eyes on Yami. He stared right back.  
  
Joey ran out, still clutching his shoulder. The blood was now seeping through his finger. "Hey, guys! Didja miss me?" asked Joey with a smile.  
  
"What happened to your shoulder?!" demanded Tea.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret had seemed to have snapped out of her little phasing out period. "A scarab attempted to eat him. But I dug it out of him, he was luckier then some." Said Khedebneithireretbeneret softly. She was speaking to everyone but her eyes never left Yami's.  
  
Tea waved a hand infront of Yami's face. "Yami? Snap out of it!" Said Tea.  
  
Yami pushed her hand out of his face and approached the door. "You look vaguely familiar to me, but I'm not sure from where." Said Yami quietly.  
  
"Please, enter the pyramid and I shall tell you who I am," Said Khedebneithireretbeneret. Yami complied and stepped inside the pyramid. Khedebneithireretbeneret smiled evilly. Yami got a bad feeling and went to leave but it was to late. Khedebneithireretbeneret had jumped on him, slamming him to the ground, put her hands around his neck and began to squeeze. Yami looked in her eyes. They were no longer the brown colour he vaguely remembered but they were get black, including the whites of her eyes. "You have entered a pyramid of darkness . . . and you shall pay for sending me here!" Here voice seemed different; it was airy and scratchy. Her voice went back to normal and she sounded scared. "NO! GET BACK!"  
  
Suddenly it came to him. "Khedebneithireretbeneret . . . your . . . still alive?" said Yami between violent gasps for air.  
  
"Isis! Stop it!" yelled Joey.  
  
"What did Yami do to you?!" demanded Tristen.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret ignored them. "Yami was the one who banished her here," Said Joey. "And I'm guessin' she wants revenge."  
  
"I guess so!" retorted Tea.  
  
"Khedebneithireretbeneret . . . fight it . . . stop this . . . please . . ." gasped Yami.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret grip slowly released from Yami's neck. She stood and stepped back a few feet. "I'm . . . sorry . . . I—it wasn't my fault . . the pyramid . . and the scarabs." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Tristen looked passed the two Egyptians. "What the Hell is that?!" demanded Tristen.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a human with a dog like head, and it carried a large twin bladed spear. Khedebneithireretbeneret looked to the side where it had entered the situation. Yami scrambled to his feet when he saw the figure. "T—that's an Anubise worrier!" exclaimed Yami.  
  
"A what?" questioned Joey.  
  
"It's an Anubise worrier. It was a powerful enemy in the Ancient times," explained Khedebneithireretbeneret. "And when it chooses its opponent. It won't stop fighting till it, or its enemy is dead."  
  
"And I thought she was a nice girl." Complained Joey.  
  
"Don't judged a book by its cover," said Tristen. "Yami you might wanna get out of there."  
  
"I think you are right." Said Yami. He turned and ran to wards the door. Suddenly he was grabbed and thrown with extreme force. He flew a few feet and got to visit the local wall. He struggled to his feet. " The pain and the suffering."  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret stepped infront of the worrier. "That's enough, Krio." hissed Khedebneithireretbeneret. Krio brought up one of his arms and slammed her out of the way.  
  
/What am I going to do, what am I going to do?/ Yami thought to himself. /I got to get out of here . . . but I just can't leave Khedebneithireretbeneret here with that . . . THING!/  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret got to her feet and ran infront of Yami. "If you want him, Krio. You have to go through me first!" hissed Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
Krio growled, picked her up by the sides of her arms and began to squeeze her body together. Khedebneithireretbeneret looked at Yami. "Pharaoh, get out of here . . . h—he can't leave this pyramid to . . . just go!" yelled Khedebneithireretbeneret. There was a sickening crunch and blood sprayed from her mouth.  
  
"No . . I will not!" said Yami. He walked over to Krio and kicked him in the back. Krio dropped Khedebneithireretbeneret and turned back to Yami. "You wanted me first. Come and get me!" Yami took off into the pyramid.  
  
Krio roared and ran after Yami. Khedebneithireretbeneret pulled herself to a sitting position. She wiped the blood from the side of her mouth. There was a huge pain in her side. /Damn ribs!/ cursed Khedebneithireretbeneret. "Yami can take Krio . . . wait a minute . . . THE SCARABS AND SCORPIONS!!!" 


	3. Krio

Khedebneithireretbeneret ran after Yami and Krio. /This is bad . . . if those bugs get Yami . . . there'll be hell to pay! And things are gonna heat up/  
  
As she ran through the dark corridors trying to follow Yami's footsteps, but she was mostly going with her gut instinct since the sound bounced off the walls. She came to another dead end. "Fuck! I thought they were down here!" cursed Khedebneithireretbeneret. She turned and she caught a glimpse of a scorpion scurry up to her and got ready to sting her. She kicked it away from her. "PISS OFF!" her words bounced off the walls like a rubber ball.  
  
Out of the blue the scarab that rested just under the place where her ribs met bite her. It hurt like a bitch. She clutched her chest and held back a scream. When the pain died away she heard Yami yelling in pain followed by scratching noises from down the opposite corridor. She ran for all she was worth through that corridor and down a set of rock stairs. She missed the last one, tripped and fell on her face.  
  
After a second of cursing and the spitting of sand Khedebneithireretbeneret looked up and saw Krio holding Yami by one hand around his throat over the swarm of scarabs and scorpions. /This is going to be the only chance I'm gonna get!/ thought Khedebneithireretbeneret. She put her hands together and looked like she was praying.  
  
Yami opened one eye and saw a light red aura. /What the hell?/ thought Yami.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret brought her hands apart and what was left was a small ball of fire. As she looked at it grew and filled the gap between her hands. Krio looked over his shoulder. He let out a roar of warning at her.  
  
"It's to late, Krio. I'm going to get him out of her alive. Even if I have to kill you!" hissed Khedebneithireretbeneret. She held the fireball into one hand and threw it at the scarabs and scorpions. They tried to scatter and get out of the way but it hit them. The all of the bugs erupted into flames. Yami watched half-dead like as the bugs squealed and burned.  
  
Krio roared in anger, threw Yami against another local wall and turned to Khedebneithireretbeneret. Yami looked up from a slumped position at the wall. Khedebneithireretbeneret was clutching her chest, was on one knee and looked both pissed and in pain. Krio charged her, pulled his hooked sword and kneed her in the face. Khedebneithireretbeneret slammed into the wall beside Yami. "The pain and the suffering," said Khedebneithireretbeneret as she wiped the blood from the side of her mouth. Another burst of pain came from the scarab.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Yami in a quiet, half-dead voice.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret struggled to her feet." Nothing! I'm fine!" Hissed Khedebneithireretbeneret. "C'mon Krio, is that all you got?" She formed another fireball and threw it at the Anubise worrier. He dodged it easily. "Damn it all to Hell and back! I'll get you yet!"  
  
Krio growled quietly, it sounded slightly like a chuckle. He crossed his arms put the hooked sword away and disappeared into the shadows. Khedebneithireretbeneret gritted her teeth as the scarab added more pain to her body. "Are you alright?" asked Yami.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret shot him a dark look. "Fine," growled Khedebneithireretbeneret. She walked over to him, put one of his arms over her shoulder, pulled him up and helped him walk towards the exit. "Lets get you out of here."  
  
Yami nodded and they slowly but surely got to the entrance. Everyone looked quite shocked that Khedebneithireretbeneret was helping Yami, since she tried to kill him. Khedebneithireretbeneret got to the door and threw Yami at them. "How the Hell did you guys get away from that thing?" questioned Tea.  
  
"I don't know," replied Khedebneithireretbeneret. "I guess, we weren't a good enough fight for Krio. You might want to get your friend out of here. He's in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Wait," said Yami. "Why can't you leave, and why were you getting hurt even though you were not getting hit?"  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret crossed her arms and sat on the ground. "You really wanna know? All right I'll tell you. When I was banished here by the Pharaoh, the pyramid chose me to guard it since it was cursed and need a Guardian. Well, the only way to get chosen is to have a scarab sittin' here. Just under where your ribs meet. And it's still alive. That's why I can't leave.  
  
"Now for the reason why I was getting' hurt. That is simple, I was helping Yami, so he wouldn't get slaughtered but Krio, and the scarab was punishing me for doing that." Explained Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"Oh, That's gotta suck." Said Tristen.  
  
"Can't ya get someone to get rid of it?" Asked Joey.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret shrugged. "I dunno," replied Khedebneithireretbeneret. "Maybe."  
  
Tristen and Joey helped Yami up. "Well, we got Yami back. Let's get outta here." Said Tristen.  
  
"We can't just leave her there, with that thing." Protested Yami quietly.  
  
"Yes you can. Turn and walk. If I catch you in here again, I won't help you." Threatened Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
~*~A long walk back to Thebs and the next day~*~  
  
"OH DEAR GOD!" shrieked Karen. "What happened to him?!"  
  
"We went to that pyramid and stuff . . . There was a little misunderstanding and Yugi kinda got pummeled." Said Tea.  
  
"Thanks for putting it that way." Said Yugi.  
  
"I was wonderin'. If there was someone who had a bug under that place where your ribs met, would someone be able to get it out?" asked Joey. Tristen elbowed him in the ribs. "OW! HEY!"  
  
"Yes, that can work, it's a simple procedure . . . why?" asked Karen.  
  
"Cuz there's this girl, at the pyramid. She gots one of those scarab beetles in 'er . . . and she kinda needs it out." Said Joey.  
  
"WHY? So she can try to kill him again?" demanded Tea.  
  
"Again?" questioned Karen.  
  
"It wasn't her fault. The scarab was feeding off her anger towards Yami, and released it in a large burst," explained Yugi. "But if you get the bug out of her . . . she'll hopefully go back to normal."  
  
" . . . I'm not going to say a word." Said Karen.  
  
"But what if she say's is true? She'll KILL Yami!" protested Tea.  
  
"No she won't," Argued Yugi. "Yami is attached to me, she won't kill an innocent person, and Yami is the last person, I'd call innocent."  
  
"He has a point Tea, and hey, she is pretty cute." Chuckled Joey.  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll help her. But who's gonna get that thing outta her?" asked Tea.  
  
"I have skills in the world of surgery," Said Karen. "and I'll even do it for free . . . as long she doesn't try to kill me."  
  
"Don't worry she won't." said Yugi as he stood with a small wince of pain.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" asked Tristen.  
  
"Yea, I'm okay." Said Yugi. 


	4. Freedom

AN - There! Chapter 4 is up. Enjoy!  
  
~*~Tenshi No Jigoku~*~  
  
The next day, Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea and Karen were heading over to the cursed pyramid on camels. It was extremely hot out as usual, but there were storm clouds forming above their heads. "That's very strange," said Karen. Joey gave her a strange look. "Don't you know? This isn't Thebs' wet season. I hope this isn't a bad omen . . ."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be okay." Said Tea. /At least I hope . . . /  
  
Yugi watched the clouds move. They seemed to move fast, then slow, then fast again. /This sure does give me a bad feeling. / Thought Yugi.  
  
Tristen eyed Joey cautiously as they reached the pyramid. "Somethin' wrong Joey?" asked Tristen.  
  
Joey gulped and tightened his grip onto the reigns. "Fine! Just fine." Said Joey with a shaky voice.  
  
Karen jumped off her camel and pulled out her medical supplies from the saddlebag on her camel. She slowly walked over to the door to the pyramid and peered in. Just as she was about to enter, she stopped and turned to the rest of the group. "Aren't you coming?" asked Karen politely.  
  
Tea almost fell off her Camel. "Um . . . no, sorry!" replied Tea quickly.  
  
"Why not? That myth about the curse on the pyramid on how only one person can enter is a myth . . . right?" asked Karen. "Don't tell me that it isn't!"  
  
"Okay, I won't." came Khedebneithireretbeneret from the pyramid door.  
  
Karen eyed Khedebneithireretbeneret ripped up clothes. "Oh, my! How long have you been in there?"  
  
"Long enough? And what are you people doing back here? I though I told you not to come back or there'd be Hell to pay!" hissed Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"We're here to get you out of the pyramid and release you from the evil in there." Replied Yugi.  
  
"Am I supposed to care, 'cause I don't! And would you want me to leave? I almost got you killed the other day. Or was your memory effected along with your pride, Yami?" growled Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"Yami? I thought your name was Yugi. Or did your grandfather give me the wrong name?" asked Karen with a confused look on her face.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret growled in frustration. "Yami and Yugi are technically the same person you fool! They share the body when Yami comes out of that Millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck. Do you understand?!" Demanded Khedebneithireretbeneret. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door of the pyramid.  
  
Karen nodded and approached the door. "Now . . . uh what's your name?" asked Karen.  
  
"Khedebneithireretbeneret." Replied Khedebneithireretbeneret coolly.  
  
"oh . . . well . . do you have a nick name or a short form for your name?" asked Karen.  
  
"Yes," replied Khedebneithireretbeneret. Karen gave her the, /Can I know what it is/ look. Khedebneithireretbeneret sighed. "It's Isis, happy? And what are you doing here with those? You're going to get them broken."  
  
They're my medical tools, I'm going to get what's every in you, out of you, so you can leave without consequences." Said Karen with a slight smile.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret put her right hand on her chest. "The scarab . . . you're going to get it out?" asked Khedebneithireretbeneret quietly.  
  
Karen nodded. "And you can live a normal life like you did before."  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret smiled slightly, but then frowned. "How are you going to get it out of me? Dig it out?" asked Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"Not in such a disgusting sense. I'm going to cut open just under where your ribs meet and take my trusty tongs and pull it out," explained Karen. Khedebneithireretbeneret paled. "You'll be asleep for the entire thing! You won't feel anything! honest!"  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret eyed her cautiously. "alright, but, it'll have to be quick. Krio might come back and the rest of the scarabs and the scorpions may notice that one is being removed." Warned Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"I'll do my best," she entered the pyramid with her things. She placed a few large sheets onto the ground, placed the rest of her cases onto the ground, and opened them to revile her tools. She put the white medical mask over her face, pulled on two rubber gloves and pulled out a needle with anestetic in it and placed it onto the sheet. Then she took out a heart monitor and hooked it up to Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
"Can you lie down please." Said Karen politely. Khedebneithireretbeneret nodded and lied down.  
  
"Wait!" said Khedebneithireretbeneret just be fore she put the needle in her arm. "You need to put the scarab in some sort of container because I have to kill it to be come 'free'."  
  
Karen nodded and removed the safety cap from the needle and injected the anestetic into Khedebneithireretbeneret's arm. After a few moment's Khedebneithireretbeneret was out cold and Karen went to work.  
  
Tea turned away with a disgusted look on her face when Karen began to cut open Khedebneithireretbeneret. "This is /SO/ gross!" hissed Tea.  
  
"What are you talkin' about Tea?" asked Joey. "It's cool! Wit all the blood and stuff! It's so—" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Yugi sitting alone by the camels. "What's up Yugi?"  
  
"I never really had a strong stomach." Confessed Yugi.  
  
"Heh, go figure," said Tristen.  
  
Karen began to fish around inside Khedebneithireretbeneret with her figure to find the scarab. Every so often she would look over to the heart monitor to make sure Khedebneithireretbeneret wasn't about to go into cardiac arrest.  
  
After about fifteen minutes Karen finally found the scarab. She grabbed her tongs, pulled out the squrming bug and placed it into a clear plastic container and closed the lid.  
  
Karen stitched up Khedebneithireretbeneret, wiped off any blood took off the gloves and mask and examined the bug. It scratched violently at the walls of the containers. Karen picked up the box and walked out side. "That takes care of that." Said Karen.  
  
"It's so ugly!" shrieked Tea.  
  
"And yet so cool." Said Yugi.  
  
Soon after Khedebneithireretbeneret began to come to. "Am I better now?" was the first words to come out of her mouth.  
  
"All you have to do is kill the bug and you're fine." Said Karen with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret stood and looked at the place where Karen had done the surgery. "It doesn't even hurt." Said Khedebneithireretbeneret in awe. Khedebneithireretbeneret looked around for a moment and looked at Karen with a puzzled look. "Where's the bug?"  
  
Karen grabbed the container from Joey and showed her. "Right here, come on out of there, you don't have to stay anymore." Said Karen.  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret approached the door and took one step out side. The thoughts of her getting obliterated if she left were gone. She opened the lid of the box, grabbed her knife quickly and stabbed the bug straight through before it could escape. There was raging hisses coming from behind her. She spun around and there were the rest of the scarabs, scorpions and Krio at the door. They all charged at her, but before they hit her they all turned to dust. "I AM FREE!" cheered Khedebneithireretbeneret. "I just need to get my stuff. I'll be right back."  
  
Khedebneithireretbeneret ran as fast as she could through the pyramid grabbed a large cloth bag with her belongings in it and ran back out. "That was fast." Said Tristen.  
  
"I learned to run that fast from running from Yami's guards all the time." Said Khedebneithireretbeneret with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, let's get you back to the city and get you cleaned up and changed into some more modern clothes." Said Karen as she placed Khedebneithireretbeneret stuff into one of the saddle bags one a camel.  
  
"Modern? Aren't I still in modern peasant clothes?" asked Khedebneithireretbeneret.  
  
Everyone climbed onto a camel and Khedebneithireretbeneret began to walk beside them. "Isis, you really were in there for tooooooooo long." Said Joey. 


	5. Back to Reality

"You can fill that tub up with water and relax in there," Said Karen as she opened the door and flicked on the light to the bathroom at Karen's home. Karen handed Isis some clothes. "And after you're done, you can put these on. They should fit."  
  
Isis looked at the bathroom, then at the clothes. She took the clothes from Karen and placed them on the counter. "Wow, cool . . . so you're a doctor?" asked Isis.  
  
"Scientist," corrected Karen. "Now you relax."  
  
"Um, one more question," said Isis. "How do you make the 'bathtub' work?"  
  
Karen walked into the room, and pointed at the faucet. "You turn these taps to the left and mix them to the temperature you want. The on with the 'H' is for hot water and the one with the 'C' is for cold water. And when you have enough that you want you just turn the taps off." Explained Karen.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Said Isis as she closed the door. /This whole 'modern' thing is going to be harder to get used to then I thought. /  
  
Joey eyed the large cloth pack that sat infront of him on the floor. "What can she possibly own?" asked Joey. "I mean, she was banished right. She wouldn't have had time to pack, and they probably didn't let her pack."  
  
"Joey, you just made no sense what so ever." Said Tea with a small laugh.  
  
"Whoops, my bad." Said Joey.  
  
Yugi crouched beside the bag and poked it. "There's something deffinetly in there, I wonder what it is." Pondered Yugi.  
  
"Well let's take a look." Suggested Tristen.  
  
"NO!" hissed Tea. "It's not right to look through people's things with out there permission!"  
  
"I think we should take a look. Just incase anything in there will be putting any of you in danger." Said Karen.  
  
Tea sighed and nodded. Karen walked over to the bage undid the string that held the top closed and dumped it onto the floor. Out fell; a couple of hunting knives, one of them was coated in dry blood, there was a small broken hand held mirror, a brush, a ripped up wallet with no name inside, some jewlery, a broken old pocket watch that read nine-eleven, out fell anouth medium sized bag, a loaded black 9mm hand gun, and two skulls fell out, one had 'Gyorg' engraved in one and Borak ingraved in the other.  
  
Joey picked up the other bag and opened it. "Holy crap!" shouted Joey.  
  
"What?" asked Yugi.  
  
Joey dumped out the stuff from in the bag onto the tabel. Out fell; a dueling braclet, a bunch of star chips, enough dueling monster cards to make a half a dozen decks and one of those things that you put the cards on when you're playing against someone. (I finda forgot the name, my bad. ^.^;;;)  
  
"Holy crap is right." Said Tea.  
  
"I didn't think that there were this many duelers gone. There's got to be over fifty star chips there!" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"Sixty-two," came Isis's voice from behind them. "It's their own fault that they died. I only killed one of them."  
  
Tea spun around. "You killed someone?!" explaimed Tea.  
  
"Yes, but he tried to kill me first. It was self-defence. And I've killed only two people in my life time. The other got his head bashed in when he tried to cutting off my brother's hand for getting some food."  
  
"Why did you kill this person? Why did he attack you?" asked Karen calmly.  
  
"He attacked me because he wanted the golden stars but I wouldn't give them to him. He attacked me with that black metal thing that shot rocks at me. I got him for what he did, hittin me in the arm with that rock. I had to dig it out of there." Explained Isis.  
  
"Lovely," said Tea with a grossed out look on her face.  
  
"So that's where the gun came from." Said Yugi under his breath.  
  
"That's what its called? A gun?" asked Isis. "And what's so speacial about these gold things?"  
  
"They're called star chips, and you put them into the Deuling braclet like this," said Tristen as he placed the chips into the braclet. "And then you'd take the cards and Duel people for more chips, but you have enough chips for over six people."  
  
"Very interesting," said Isis. "Oh, and thanks for the clothes Karen. They fit nicely."  
  
"You're very welcome," said Karen. Isis was wearing normal blue flares, a nice white t-shirt, and a pair of Nike running shoes. "You look very nice."  
  
Joey looked Isis over from head to toe. /hottie, hottie . . . major million year old hottie . . . but still a hottie none the less./  
  
Isis smiled. "Just out of curiosity, Isis." Said Joey. "How did you survive in there for so long? I mean, what'd you eat?"  
  
"You know the scarabs are eatable. And with a touch of scorpion goes extremley nice with it." Said Isis.  
  
Joey paled. "I think I'm gonna hurl."  
  
"I think I will too." Said Tristen.  
  
"That's gross." Said Tea with a hit of green in her face.  
  
Yugi eyes were locked on the two skulls. Isis eyed him and crouched on the other side of the table. She looked at the skulls then at Yugi. Yami left the puzzle and knelt beside Yugi. He also eyed the skulls. "You don't remember them? They were your royal gaurds that dragged me to that forsaken pyramid." Said Isis coolly.  
  
"I remember them well," said Yami. "You didn't have to kill them, you could've let them go."  
  
"I didn't kill them by choice, the bugs kinda ate them . . . and if I knew I was going to be stuck there for over a millenium then I would've killed them anyways." Said Isis coolly.  
  
Yami swallowed. "Well, are you happy that you're free?" asked Yami attepmting to change the subject.  
  
"Yes I am, but I don't know where I'm going to go, I have no family or anything," Said Isis who was glaring at Yami. "And I don't even know what happened to my brother Denger!"  
  
"Your brother lived a full life and dies an hourable man." Said Yami quickly. "Don't stay so steamed up about him, he's in the after life looking over you most likely."  
  
Isis rolled her eyes and ignored Yami. "Hmmm, where /are/ we going to put you? " Karen asked herself. She looked at Yugi. "Couldn't you ask your grandfather if she could stay with you till I can find better arrangements?"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. "I guess so, but it can't be for very long. He would probibly get 'attached' to her if you get my point." Said Yugi.  
  
"Oh yes, this is Suruoku we're talking about, I'll be as quick as I can." Said Karen. "You all can spend the night here and you can head back to Tokyo (or where ever he lives, I'm just going to keep it basic and leave him in Tokyo ^.~) in the morning."  
  
"Sweet deal, HOME!" cheered Joey.  
  
"Calm down little man, you ain't home yet." Said Isis with her arms crossed.  
  
"I'm not short!" retorted Joey.  
  
"I didn't say that you were short in height Joey," said Isis Slyly. 


End file.
